


Falling Down Again

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a particularly clumsy day so Niall and Zayn cuddle him to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt - _A day in the life of Harry Styles where everything goes to shit from he wakes up til he goes to bed. He steps on sharp objects, falls down, spills warm coffee on himself, gets whacked in the face, elbowed in the stomach, walks into doors - Basically Harry's real life but everything jammed into one day. Maybe it ends up with him having to go to the doctors (but nothing too serious) And then pouting and OT5 cuddles or one of the boys (Niall or Zayn or both) taking care of him._
> 
> _I feel terrible. But bonus points for Harry crying._

It's a pretty normal Wednesday, the weathers pretty shit outside, huge drops of rain spattering the windows and the roof of his little balcony. He manages to drag himself out of bed without much bother, the sheets tangled around his ankles only take a moment to sort out and when he makes it out of his room, he only trips once, over a shoe that he's sure belongs to Niall anyway and makes it into the kitchen relatively unharmed. 

From there though, it goes all a bit pear shaped. 

He boils the kettle, making sure not to spill any like he did yesterday. He rubs his thumb where it's still a bit red and stingy from when he made tea last night before bed and flicks on the kettle. The toast pops before the kettles done so he wrestles with the lid to the marmalade for a few moments before it finally pops off, his hand flying to the side and bashing off the side of the cupboard. 

"Ow," he sighs to himself shaking out the throb in his knuckles before pouring water over his teabag. He waits a minute, fishing it out and throwing it in the direction of the bin. It doesn't go in but Harry neither notices or really cares. Instead he balances his toast on the top of his mug and walks his way through the living room, manoeuvring around the coffee table that he usually bashes his shins on. The balcony door takes a moment of wiggling to get open and he has to lean his whole weight on it, staggering through once it gives way. His tea sloshes a bit but he manages not to spill any over the side. He grins to himself and shuffles across the slippery tiles towards the table. 

The table is damp from the night time rain but the chair is mostly dry so he sits on it, leaning back until it tips onto the back two legs. He has twenty minutes before he knows that Liam is going to be banging on his door to get him up. He's half way through his mug when the chair legs collapse under him, sending him sprawling backwards. The tea spills down his chest, burning at his skin and making him cry out while he lands on a plant pot his mum got him making the whole thing shatter beneath him. 

"Fuck," he groans, scrambling to his feet. His back is covered in clumps of damp soil, broken terracotta falling out over the balcony floor. He swipes a hand down his chest, trying to get rid of any of the tea but it's a lost cause because it's sweeping into the waistband of his boxers, leaving a tell tale reddish pink trail where it had dribbled down over his stomach. 

He steps on a sharp piece of plant pot on his way back into his flat and it makes him hop about for a moment, swaying dangerously towards his flat screen TV because he can't regain his balance. It wobbles for a moment and when Harry puts down his sore foot, pain shoots across the sole so he has to pull it up again.

"What on earth are you doing?" Niall asks from behind him. Harry spins, still on one foot, the other clutched in his hand. He pivots on his heel, managing to direct himself away from the TV and he collapses seemingly safely onto the rug in the middle of the living room. "Watch!" Niall warns but it's too late and Harry cracks his head off the corner of the table. 

"Ow," Harry moans, curling onto his side automatically and pulling a hand up to cradle his head. His foot is still stinging but the throb in his head overrides it for a moment. He feels another hand on his temple, pushing him onto his back so Niall can get a look at him. 

"It's just a scratch," Niall tells him with a small smile and he runs his fingers through his hair. "Are you having a clumsy morning?" 

Harry can tell he's trying to hold back his laugh and as much as he doesn't want to be laughed at, Niall’s giggles cheer him up anyway.

"Help me to the shower?" Harry asks fluttering his eyelashes knowing that Niall is a sucker for his puppy dog eyes. Niall snorts, finally giving way to laughter as he hauls Harry up and helps him hobble to the bathroom down the hall. 

"Do you have something stuck in your foot?" Niall asks looking behind them and seeing a trail of smudged blood down the tiles. Harry nods pitifully and lifts his leg awkwardly for Niall to inspect. Harry sways on the spot, reaching out for something to grab on to. It happens to be the radiator and he yelps at how hot it is. Niall rolls his eyes, grabbing his flailing hand to steady him as he squints at the sole of his foot for a moment, running the nail of his thumb over the cut on the ball of his foot before shrugging. "You should be ok. Right off you go, the cars getting us in ten." 

Harry sighs, pouting again as Niall turns on the water and ushers him closer to the shower. Niall goes to the sink, pulling his toothbrush out of the glass and sticking it into his mouth, turning to lean against the counter and watch as Harry strips out of his boxers and climbs in the shower. The water is a smidge too hot but Harry bears it, squeezing a generous dollop of shampoo onto his palm and rubbing it through his hair. 

Niall once bought him a bottle of No More Tears shampoo as a joke and Harry had laughed it off but secretly used the whole bottle. He feels like too much of a dick to buy it on his own - even off the internet but it's days like these he wishes he still had it. The suds work their way down his face and Harry blinks at just the wrong moment and they sting as they get under his eyelids. He turns blindly, reaching out for a towel and holding his face up into the spray. 

"Ow ow ow ow," Harry moans, fingers gripping air until Niall grabs his hand and pushes him back under the shower. 

"What is wrong with you today?" He asks exasperatedly, washing the rest of the soap out of his hair gently and clearing his eyes so he can blink properly again. Niall rolls his eyes, running a thumb under his eye with a fond smile on his face. "You are like a child." 

Harry pouts because that's really not fair. Niall ignores him, pulling him out of the shower and thrusting a towel at him, wrapping one around himself as well. One of their phone's are ringing and Harry knows that they're already late. Niall's already pulling on a pair of jeans when he makes it back to the bedroom, phone cradled between his ear and shoulder as he pulls up the zip. Harry has an irrational surge of jealousy as he watches Niall hop around without any risk of falling over. He gives Harry a bright grin and reaches for one of the shirts lying across the foot of the bed. 

"Right Liam," he mutters into the phone. "We'll be out now, calm yourself." 

He hangs up the phone and has his shoes on by the time Harry has managed to get himself into the other shirt and is struggling not to get anything vital caught in the zip of his trousers. Niall sighs, pulling on his coat and grabbing Harry's. When he’s finally ready, Harry grabs his keys, following Niall to the front door. He pauses in front of him and Harry frowns _what are you doing?_ on the tip of his tongue when Niall leans in and presses a kiss to him. 

"Forgot to do that this morning," he shrugs and opens to door, holding it open and pushing him off towards the lifts at the end of the hall. Harry grins at him, waiting until Niall is in the lift before he steps in. The door closes on his shoulder but the laugh Niall gives out is worth the dull thud on his arm. 

Zayn knows something’s immediately wrong with him when he climbs into the car. He trips a bit on the step up into the back of the van, his knee thumping loudly on the step and making him wince. Louis’ snorts sleepily from the front seat but Zayn just smiles softly at him, hauling him up by his elbow and pulling him into the seat beside him. Harry tucks under his arm and Niall settles opposite him, working a foot between Harry’s ankles so some part of them are still touching. 

“What’s the pout for?” Zayn asks him once they’re on the road and everyone else is sucked into their own conversation. Harry shrugs, feeling an embarrassed flush work up his neck. 

“Fell over,” he mumbles into Zayn’s collarbone and doesn’t look up to see his expression. Zayn nods, running his hand through his hair and Harry sinks into it falling asleep easily. 

The rest of the day goes along as usual - he spills his lunch over his shirt and the cuff of his cream jumper somehow ends up in a puddle of coke, brown seeping up to the elbow. The stylist on the shoot glares at him for the rest of the afternoon as he goes through a series of different outfits because the seam of his trousers splits when he trips over his shoelaces and the buttons on a shirt all pop off when he falls over the side of the sofa in the dressing room. 

He holds the whole day up as the stylists wrestle him into a pink jumper that matches Niall's and sends him back off to the rest of the boys. Louis and Liam laugh at him as he keeps his eyes on the ground, trying not to trip over any of the leads. Niall is kneeling on the floor, two over excited puppies in his arms and he grins at Harry when he drops down onto the floor beside him. 

"Sorted?" he asks, already plopping the spare puppy onto his knee. Harry scrambles to catch him and the puppy barks loudly when he grabs his tail by accident. He can see the owner cringing on the other side of the camera, it makes him nervous and more determined to keep the puppy in check. 

It squirms in his arms, restless from being on set so long and Harry's patience is beginning to wear thin. The boys keep laughing at him and it‘s already getting on his nerves. Zayn keeps ruffling his hair and even though he knows he’s trying to make him laugh, it doesn’t work because he can never get his hands free long enough to sort it out so he knows its sticking up in all directions and that’s just pissing him off even more.

"Harry, you're supposed to be smiling," the photographer reminds him when they're doing their single shots. Harry wants to scream, the puppy is squirming again, refusing to sit on his knee and is determined to scamper off towards Louis who is now standing just off set. He pulls a face as the puppy head butts his chin and kicks surprisingly hard at his stomach. He tries rearranging the dog on his lap and trying to make him sit there but the puppy stubbornly struggles against him. 

"I am." Harry forces his tone to be civil, glaring down at the puppy. It stares up at him for a moment and Harry thinks he's finally got him to calm down but he knows its too good to be true and feels something sickly warm soak into his lap. 

"Oh my God," Louis exclaims gleefully. Harry can't do anything except gape down at the puppy as it starts wriggling about again, not minding one bit that it's just peed all over him. "Liam! Come look, the puppy _peed_ on Harry. I swear, it really happened!" 

Across the room Liam's face lights up and he's running off to join Louis on the edge of set, watching as Harry gets to his feet and gingerly waddles over to them, holding the puppy at arms length in front of him. 

"Help," he moans but Louis side steps him, clutching at Liam's hand because he's laughing so hard. Liam grins at him, taking the puppy off him and rubbing his head with his knuckle. Harry huffs as the puppy goes pliant in his arms and wonders why it doesn't do that when he's holding him. Over their shoulder, the stylist is shooting daggers at him and Zayn is standing next to her, looking down at his wet patch gleefully. 

"Stop laughing!" Harry finally snaps when he's out of earshot of Louis and Liam who are still laughing at him. Zayn wipes the smile off his face and reaches out to smooth his hair down in an attempt to soothe him. He lifts his arms up dutifully and Zayn pulls the jumper over his head. It catches a bit, tugging around his ears before it finally comes free and is thrown into a bag at the other side of the railing. Niall appears and for once he isn't smiling at all. 

"Are you ok?" Niall asks quietly coming up close to him and reaching for the button of his jeans. Harry feels drained, all he wants to do is curl up in bed and forget the whole day happened. Niall's concern is nice though, it soothes the embarrassment thrumming through his veins. Zayn squeezes his neck and disappears off to where the other two are cooing over Harry's dog, getting it over excited again. Harry groans at the thought of going back to take more pictures, he's suddenly jealous of Niall who was able to get the puppy who just slept on his stomach and was in front of the camera for a whole five minutes. 

"It's just a bad day," Harry pouts and his face flushes redder when he feels his throat tighten and begin to sting. Niall's still working his jeans down his thighs and Harry makes no attempt to help him, blinking rapidly to stop any tears that threaten to fall. When Niall gets back to his feet his eyes widen and Harry knows it hasn't worked. 

"Are you crying?" He whispers and shuffles in close. Harry sniffs and shakes his head, tears bubbling over anyway. Niall looks over his shoulder quickly before pushing him further between the two rails of clothes and they've got some semblance of privacy. Harry tries to take a step backwards but his jeans are still tangled around his ankles and he knows before it happens that he's going to fall over. 

He grips at Niall, fingers grabbing a handful of his pink jumper and pulling him down with him. They fall through the railing, clothes tangling around him until the whole railing crashes along with them. Niall somehow twists so he's on top, landing with a thump over Harry. His elbow goes into his groin by accident and Harry pulls his knees up with a yelp.

"Fuck! Niall!" He grunts, rolling over onto his back. 

"Shit sorry!" Niall cries, steadying himself but still sprawled over his middle. Harry lets his head fall back onto the floor with a thunk and sighs out long and hard, the last of his tears dribbling down his temple and into his hair. The bar of the railing is lying on his arm and for a panicked moment he thinks he's broken something but Niall shifts on top of him, laughing breathlessly into his neck as he settled with a knee on either side of Harry's hips. 

"Oh Harry," he grins down at him, rubbing a hand up his face and catching the dampness under his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic," he murmurs, leaning down and pressing a kiss against his mouth. Harry pulls him closer, kissing him back automatically. He cants his hips upwards and Niall breaks apart, rolling off him with a laugh.

"Nope!" he shakes his head and makes a pillow out of some ridiculously expensive shirt that he probably shouldn't be wrinkling. "Not when you're still covered in dog piss." 

"Fuck off," Harry snaps, bringing his arms up to cross over his chest. His lap does still feel disgustingly damp so he can't really blame him. Niall grins at him, snuggling in closer and hugging an arm around his chest, thumb rubbing at the curve of his jaw. Harry lets him, relaxing against his arm and closing his eyes with a sigh. They lie tangled together for a few more moments until there's a snuffling to the side and something wet brushes up against his cheek. 

"Ugh!" Harry tries to roll away from it and when he opens his eyes he's met with an eyeful of Labrador fur. 

"Hello puppy," Niall croons, letting go of Harry and pulling the dog into a cuddle. It barks happily, snuggling between the two of them and lapping at their necks. Niall giggles rolling in close until he can press a kiss to Harry's temple around the fast whipping of tail. "Do you want to try and see if you get up without falling over again?" Niall asks lightly, grinning over at him like he doesn't expect him to be able to.

Harry rolls his eyes, pushing the puppy out of the way and clambering to his feet. He's about to prove his point when he forgets about the jeans around his ankles and he crashes to the floor again, head whacking off the opposite rail causing it to crash around him as well.

Niall just laughs loudly and the puppy scampers over to investigate. If Harry’s being honest with himself he’s feeling a bit dizzy so he lies there, letting the puppy lick over his fingers and up his wrist until when he blinks Zayn’s face is swimming in his vision.

“You alright there Harry?” he asks with a small smile. He kneels down beside him and runs a hand over his forehead, scratching at his scalp and making Harry moan. 

“Niall’s laughing at me.” Harry whines and he hears Niall laugh louder as he crawls over the ruined clothes towards him. Zayn grins, grabbing the puppy under one arm and working the other under Harry’s neck, pulling him into his side. Harry nuzzles up against him, his head feeling better already as Niall flops down on the other side of him, spooning up behind him and wrapping a hand securely around his waist.

“Maybe don’t fall asleep,” Zayn warns him, letting go off the puppy as it scurries over their waists to settle near Niall’s neck, tail wagging as it pants over them. “Just in case you have a concussion eh?” 

Harry doesn’t want to laugh but once Zayn and Niall start he can’t help it, trailing off with a groan when his head throbs painfully.


End file.
